Super Mario World
Super Mario World is the sequel to the hit classic Super Mario Bros. 3. It features gameplay simular to the formula used in the previous games, though adds new twists such as the addition of Yoshi. Since it is the first Mario game to be released on the SNES, it takes full advantage of it's abilities graphics and sound wise. The game was released on the launch of the Super Famicom in 1990, and was the first game in the series to be directed by Takashi Tezuka, with the previous director, Shigeru Miyamoto, producing the game. Gameplay The gameplay consists of many of the techniques that Mario and Luigi learned in past games such as Super Mario Bros. Such as the running very fast to get higher when you jump, or running over gaps, and so on. Once Mario gets a super Mushroom, he will become bigger, and much stronger. Once he gets a fire flower, he will be able to shoot fire balls from out of his hand, and will be just as strong as he was when he had a Super Mushroom. If he finds a cape, he will be able to fly in skies, which will let him find new sections and exits. When you find a Yoshi, you will be able to eat enemies, and kill many enemies that usually take multiple hits with just one. Plot Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool set out on a vacation on Dinosaur Island. However, during their vacation, Princess Toadstool was kidnapped! In order to save her, Mario and Luigi have to go through seven worlds and defeat the Koopa Kids in order to defeat Bowser and save her. The character gallery from earlier Mario games is notably expanded with the addition of Mario's dinosaur friend Yoshi, as well as a few minor characters. Characters Playable *Mario - In the game, Mario will have to save Princess Peach, and all the Yoshies from the evil Bowser whom have captured her and the Yoshi clan. He will have to travel across many diffrent islands, and will find out how to use many new power ups such as the cape. He will also find his new friend, Yoshi, in the game. *Luigi - Luigi is the exact same as Mario, other than a few changes in color. *Yoshi - Mario will save Yoshi in the second level, where they will then help each other throught the game. Non-Playable *Princess Peach - During the game, Princess Peach will get kidnapped by Bowser, and will be taken to his fortress. In the final battle with Mario and Bowser, Peach will come out and throw super mushrooms to Mario for health. *Bowser - Bowser has stolen Peach and the Yoshies, and has taken over Dinosaur Island. Now Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi will have to hunt down his children, and then come for him to stop him. World-Map *World 1- Yoshi's Island *World 2- Donut Plains *World 3- Vanilla Dome *World 4- The Twin Bridges *World 5- Forest of Illiusion *World 6- Chocolate Island *World 7- Sunken Ghost Ship *World 8- Valley of Bowser Other Worlds- *Star World - Resembles the Warp Zone in Super Mario Bros. *Special World - A world that will appear after you finish the game. The world has plenty of extra levels that are more challanging than the standard levels. Changes in World Map Once you find all 96 exits in the game, the world map, and some of the enemies will all change. The world map changes from a summer theme into fall theme. Plenty of the enemies change with the season as well. For example, the Koopa Troopas will have Mario and Luigi masks on, and the Piranha Plants will wear jack-o-lanterns. The following is a list of all the changes. Enemy Changes: *Koopa Troopa - All the Koopa Troopa's will have masks of Mario and Luigi, as well as yellow and blue versions, depending on the Koopa Troopa's shell color. Note that the Koopa Troopa shells will also change into masks as well. *Goomba - All of the Goombas will wear sunglasses. *Piranha Plant - Each of the Piranha Plants will change, or wear jack-o-lanterns on their face, as well as the vines that spew up out of blocks. *Bullet Bill - All of the Bullet Bills will be replaced by black birds. *Pokey - All of the Pokeys will be replaced by blocks with spikes on them. Sales Information Overall, the game sold 20 million units. This can be attributed to the fact that it was a pack in game with the Super Nintendo when the SNES was launched. This makes it the 2nd best selling game in the Mario Brothers series. Screenshot Gallery Image:1016394331.jpg|Mario and Yoshi hoping over a Banzai Bill Image:1176029516.jpg|Mario entering a Ghost House Image:1176030402.jpg|Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the Yoshies Image:1184725895.jpg|Title Screen Image:1908438869.jpg|Ending fight with Bowser Category: Major Nintendo Games Category: Nintendo Developed Games Category: Mario Games Category: Yoshi Games Category: SNES Games